Somewhere only we know - Underneath the tree
by Celaici
Summary: Bonus 2019 du Noël de Peter et Stiles dans la fiction Somewhere only we know ;) Joyeuses fêtes !


Comme je suis heureuse de vous retrouver aujorud'hui pour un bonus de Somwhere only we know, spécial Noël ! Je frétille d'impatience de découvrir ce que vous en pensez !

Merci encore à totues les personnes qui continuent de laisser des commentaire sur la fanfiction ! J'espère que cet OS vous fera plaisir et ne vous décevra pas :D

Je vais essayer d'écrire un bonus nouvel an de "Le courage de dire non", j'ai regardé aujourd'hui en direct de Strasbourg, un procès fictif de Draco Malfoy alors pourquoi pas me replonger dans cette fanfiction ?

Bien sûr, aucun personnage de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Underneath the Tree**

Stiles ouvrit la porte de la maison et fut chaleureusement accueilli par Pillow, leur dalmatien.

\- Salut mon grand ! J'tai manqué ?

Le chien sautilla devant son maître puis courut devant la porte qui menait à la cuisine et au salon, espace qui lui était interdit en journée. Stiles soupira d'aise, savourant la douce chaleur de l'habitacle. Il posa le sac de son ordinateur et enleva son manteau et son écharpe. Il les accrocha dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'espace ouvert cuisine et salon, devancé par Pillow qui alla renifler un peu partout.

Les cours de légendes régionales que donnaient Stiles s'étaient terminés plus tôt, l'une de ses classes étant au ski. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, posa une casserole sur le feu, y versa assez de lait pour deux personnes et alluma la plaque à feu doux. Tout en fredonnant, il prit ensuite la direction du salon. L'espace était grand, lumineux et chaleureux comme l'avaient voulu Peter et Stiles. Ils avaient vécu pendant 4 ans dans leur appartement, un appartement qu'ils louaient ensemble. Peter avait d'abord été le financier majeur de cet appartement, puis Stiles, après un an d'apprentissage, était devenu professeur attitré dans un lycée proche de Beacon Hills qui avait bien voulu tester la nouvelle option « légendes régionales ». Il avait réclamé un salaire à la hauteur de la rareté du poste qu'il avait pour aider Peter à payer le loyer. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse materner.

Mais au bout de 4 ans, tous deux rêvaient de plus grand. Pillow aussi. Le dalmatien était aujourd'hui âgé de 6 ans et savourait la liberté que lui offrait le petit jardin autour de la maison. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient dans cette petite maison à la sortie de Beacon Hills. Stiles était âgé de 29 ans. Peter faisait beaucoup de voyages d'affaires pour la galerie d'art où il travaillait mais essayait de faire en sorte d'être de retour le week-end pour passer du temps avec Stiles. Ils vivaient une relation stable qui avait eu des hauts et des bas. Stiles s'était parfois demandé, malgré lui, si cela tiendrait entre eux, si la routine n'essoufflerait pas l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais en réalité, ce n'était jamais la routine avec Peter. Ils voyageaient toujours ensemble, s'extasiaient du quotidien, savouraient les soirées tranquilles avec leur chien à leurs pieds ou bien les sorties en famille. Stiles se sentait chéri et très heureux.

La meute ne connaissait plus l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Depuis l'affaire des Kitsune, la meute de Scott était respectée et laissée en paix.

C'est pourquoi Stiles mit un CD dans la chaine Hi-Fi du salon et commença à se déhancher joyeusement.

_You're here, where you should be ! Snow is falling as the carolers sing !_

Il fredonna joyeusement, faisant aboyer Pillow qui le suivait alors qu'il tirait un carton au centre de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une boîte de boules de Noël pour décorer le sapin. Peter avait horreur de faire ça alors que Stiles en faisait toute une comédie musicale. Il tourna sur lui-même et posa la boîte sur le meuble à côté de la tv, pour empêcher Pillow d'en piquer une. Il commença à les accrocher en continuant à chanter.

_You're all that I need, underneath the tree !_

Il poussa gentiment le dalmatien qui s'était assis devant la cheminée et mit des bûches à l'intérieur avant d'allumer le feu dans un soupir de bien-être. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne pouvait se contenter de faire une seule chose à la fois. Il partit dans la cuisine pour vérifier que le lait ne chauffait pas trop fort et y ajouta les ingrédients nécessaires au lait de poule. Il sourit en préparant les tasses sur le plan de travail. Jim et Luke les leur avaient ramenées de leur voyage en Italie. C'était avec eux qu'ils fêtaient Noël cette année, Jim et Luke venaient à Beacon Hills.

Stiles retourna dans le salon pour continuer la décoration du sapin.

_But then, one day, everything changed, you're all I need underneath the tree._

Il accrocha les boules plus lourdes au bas du sapin et remonta de branches en branches avec les plus petites et les plus légères. Il accrocha aussi une décoration fait main que sa mère lui avait offert lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était une étoile en dentelle. Alors que la chanson « Underneath the tree » touchait à sa fin, il la remit une seconde fois. Elle lui donnait la pêche ! Il prit une chaise sur laquelle Pillow essaya de monter.

\- Pillow, tu es trop gros pour ça, rit Stiles en repoussant doucement le chien.

Il prit l'étoile dans le carton et grimpa sur la chaise pour l'accrocher au sommet.

_Presents, what a beautiful sight !_

Stiles sauta de la chaise et tapa sur son torse pour faire monter Pillow. Le chien posa ses pattes avant sur ses épaules et Stiles se déhancha sur la musique.

\- Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight !

Il câlina le dalmatien, puis prit le carton pour aller le ranger dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il éteignit les lumières, alluma les guirlandes déjà installées la veille et se recula pour contempler le travail qu'il avait fait. Le sapin trônait fièrement dans le salon, brillant et joliment décoré. Stiles regarda l'heure. Peter n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il partit dans la cuisine, Pillow sur ses pas qui savait qu'il recevrait une friandise, comme chaque soir lorsque Stiles s'installait dans le canapé pour un moment de détente, avant de corriger ses copies ou de préparer ses cours. Effectivement, Stiles ouvrit un placard et fit s'assoir Pillow avant de lui accorder le biscuit. Il se servit ensuite en lait de poule et laissant le CD continuer à remplir la maison de chants de Noël, il s'installa dans le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Pillow qui se coucha sur ses pieds. Il souffla sur sa boisson et en but une première gorgée, savourant la chaleur du breuvage.

Le calme fut cependant de courte durée, car Pillow se leva à peine les pas de Peter s'étaient avancés dans l'allée. Il courut dans l'entrée pour faire la fête à son second maître. La connexion entre le dalmatien et Peter était très forte, liée à la condition de loup-garou de Peter. Stiles avait parfois l'impression qu'ils parlaient, que Pillow était le confident de Peter. Il sourit en entendant Peter saluer chaleureusement le chien.

\- Bonjour mon Pillow, comment tu vas ? Ah, je vois que Stiles t'a déjà donné ton biscuit… Mais oui, mon chien, moi aussi je t'aime.

Stiles pouffa discrètement de rire. Il avait déjà essayé de filmer ce moment pour l'envoyer à Derek mais Peter s'en rendait compte à chaque fois. Peter entra dans le salon et adressa un doux sourire à Stiles.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Peter adressa une dernière caresse à Pillow avant d'aller se pencher au-dessus de Stiles. Il l'embrassa, puis observa la boisson que son compagnon tenait entre ses mains.

\- Ça sent bon, dis-moi.

\- Il y a une tasse qui t'attend dans la cuisine, sourit Stiles, amusé.

Peter adressa une rapide caresse à la joue de Stiles, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine, se réjouissant de s'installer dans le canapé auprès de Stiles. Il se servit une tasse de lait de poule et rejoignit Stiles, se laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Stiles lui adressa un regard réprobateur auquel Peter répondit par un sourire espiègle.

\- Dis donc, tu vas quand même pas me reprocher ma manière de m'installer sur le canapé ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ta manière de te jeter dessus chaque soir ?

Peter vit dans les yeux de Stiles qu'il n'avait aucune chance sur ce coup-là. Il se blottit contre Peter.

\- Non, c'est bon, pas la peine.

Peter rit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles. Il contempla le sapin.

\- C'est très joli ce que tu as fait.

\- Merci, répondit Stiles en observant lui aussi le sapin.

Peter se serra davantage contre son compagnon et embrassa sa tempe.

\- Tu sais quoi, il ne manque qu'une seule chose sous ce sapin.

\- Peter, j'ai déjà ton cadeau et tu n'auras aucun indice sur ce que c'est, l'interrompit Stiles en lui donnant un coup d'coude.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, répondit Peter, amusé.

\- Quoi donc alors ? demanda Stiles en se redressant pour observer plus attentivement le sapin.

\- Je trouve qu'il manque… un enfant qui déballe des cadeaux.

Stiles se figea. Il se tourna lentement vers Peter, les yeux écarquillés. Peter fixait le sapin, Stiles pouvait voir le feu de cheminée se refléter dans ses yeux brillants.

\- Un enfant qui déchire le papier des cadeaux, qui se réjouit de découvrir… les présents que sa famille lui a offert.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais cela lui prit quelques secondes pour sortir un son.

\- Peter… qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me dire là ?

Le loup garou esquissa un sourire et regarda Stiles.

\- J'aimerais qu'on agrandisse notre famille. J'aimerais que d'ici Noël prochain, toi et moi, on ait un enfant à chérir.

Le visage de Stiles s'éclaira et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. A chaque qu'il pensait avoir tout vu de Peter, il le surprenait une fois de plus. Quand il pensait avoir tout pour être heureux, Peter trouvait une nouvelle manière de rendre sa vie plus belle encore. Il posa rapidement sa tasse sur la table basse et se jeta sur Peter pour l'embrasser. L'aîné retint sa tasse de justesse et de sa main libre, il serra la taille de Stiles.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Stiles hocha la tête avant de recommencer à embrasser Peter. Peter profita d'un moment de répit pour poser lui aussi sa tasse avant de reprendre Stiles dans ses bras. Ils souriaient, se réjouissant de cette nouvelle aventure qui les attendait.

Pillow se jeta sur ses maîtres pour prendre part au câlin des deux hommes. Peter et Stiles éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin alors que derrière eux le sapin scintillait, prêt à accueillir de multiples cadeaux et les promesses d'un amour sincère.


End file.
